White Wisp
The White Wisps (ホワイトウィスプ, Howaito Uisupu) is a type of Wisp which first appeared in both version of the Colors Saga, and are the most common breed of Wisps. When their homeworld was move to the great blue planet by Doctor Eggman, the White Wisps and the rest of their race were threatened to be enslaved by Eggman, who wanted their Hyper-go-on to control the mind of everyone on Earth. Fortunately, the White Wisps and the rest of their race were all saved thanks to Sonic the Hedgehog. A noticeable member of the White Wisps is Yacker, who serve as the Wisps' ambassador and the main ally of Ash, Sonic Tom, Tails and their friends during their adventures in Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park. Appearance :Voice actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese) The White Wisps basic shape are that of a sphere with three tentacles, two of which are used as arms. They have one pink eye in the center of their heads, and two very alien-like antennae on top of their heads. Some members of the White Wisp can also have hair, such as Yacker, who has a blue hair-like curl on his head between his antennae. Gallery Personality White Wisps are a very peaceful, sociable and friendly breed of Wisps. They enjoy talking and playing. Relationships Friends/Allies *other Wisps *Sonic the Hedgehog *Thomas Jones *Christopher Thorndyke *Tails the Fox *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Vanilla the Rabbit *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Big the Cat *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy the Bee *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Tracey Sketchit *May *Dawn *Brock *Emerl *Hope Robotnik *Mr. Tanaka *Chuck Thorndyke *Mister Stewart *Nelson Thorndyke *Linsey Thorndyke *Bianca *Maren Family *Mother-Wisp (mother) *The Wisp race (siblings) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Dr. Eggman *Jack Robotnik *Decoe *Bocoe *Metal Sonic *Bokkun *Orbot *Cubot *Jessie *James *Jake *Meowth Abilities and Powers As Wisps, the White Wisps are able to float in midair at will, which serve as their main method for movements. The White Wisps are able to generate and store their own unique variant of a powerful energy known as Hyper-go-on inside their own bodies, which is their life source. It is unclear to what extend they can use their own Hyper-go-on, through they have been shown being able to use it to revert Nega-Wisps back to normal, carry objects through levitation, teleport objects and restrain black holes made of Hyper-go-on. The White Wisps are able to enter the body of other beings, as if they are intangible, and lend their Hyper-go-on to the being in question. In Sonic's case, when using a White Wisp's Hyper-go-on, they give him the energy needed for him to perform the Boost, which allows Sonic to pass through enemies as a living projectile and move at higher speeds. History Past Synopsis Trivia *The White Wisp is the only Wisp not to have a jingle when its Color Power (the Sonic Boost) is used. Instead, the pitch of the level music is raised and hollowed, as if it is speeding up. *The White Wisp is the first Wisp to be encountered in the Colors Saga, only a few seconds. *In the Egg Nega Wisp battle, the Egg Nega Wisp seems to suck up only White Wisps. Category:Wisps Category:White Wisps Category:Allies Category:Good